Take to the Sky
by FaxForever28
Summary: When Lux and Scarlet join the Flock things are normal, at least bird kid normal, but when Max gets kidnapped can Lux and Scarlet handle the pressure of being the leader to find Max? Will they ever see her again?
1. Something in the Woods

Take to the Sky

Chapter 1: Something in the Woods

Max's P.O.V

_Crack! _The loud noise woke me and Fang up. He looked at me with his _what-was-that_ look.

"I don't know" I whispered "Let's get the other up. We might have to leave now."

He nodded and began to poke Gazzy awake. Gazzy moaned and Fang began to poke Iggy.

"I'm up. I've been up since that loud crack." He said sourly before Fang could poke him again.

Once everyone was up we started to walk to a high cliff in the forest. Our location right now was somewhere in Colorado. I would be sad to leave this forest it was beautiful. But what truly matters is the Flock's safety. I stopped suddenly when I saw two girls from my position on the cliff.

"Fang tell the other to wait I'm going to check something out." I said before I ran off.

I saw the girls approaching the cliff fast. I had to stop them. I didn't want them to find the flock yet.

I stepped out of the shadows just in time to stop them.

"Hello" I said. "Why are you in this part of the forest? You could get lost."

"We could ask you the same question." Said the one with caramel hair. Great. I had to deal with a sassy human.

"Lux," said the redhead, "We don't need another enemy!"

"I know Scarlet, but what is she doing here" said the called Lux. What a strange human name.

Suddenly Scarlet turned to me. "So what's your name, Blondie"

"Max" I said.

It was quiet all of a sudden. Then Scarlet threw a pinecone at a tree, and I ducked. She quickly ran up the cliff (Which does not have a steep incline)while pulling her friend Lux with her.

"Noooo!" I seemed to yell in slow motion. I heard many screams and swears as I ran up the non-steep cliff.


	2. Joining the flock

Take to the Sky

Chapter 2: Joining the Flock

Lux's P.O.V

I hate how Scarlet dose these _throw, distract, RUN! _plans. We were about to take off when we saw a bunch of kids on the ledge. Scarlet screamed and I covered my ears. ( Her screams get outrageous when she's really scared.) But the need for protection stopped when Scarlet's voice changed to a gentle yelling tone.

"Total!" She cried. I looked up to see a familiar brown, furry face.

"Hi Scarlet, Hi Lux! How ya doing?" he asked. The strange girl named Max was suddenly frowning.

"Total, do you know these girls?"

"Maybe…" Total replied looking at the ground.

"I'm taking that as a Yes." snapped a very annoyed Max.

"Are you guys mutants?" I blurted out.

"Why would you ask that? We're completely normal!" said a brown haired girl in a green frilly shirt and sparkly jeans.

"Because you have Total, who is a talking dog, which means you're somewhat genetically enhanced, "

" And that kid has wings!" Scarlet yelled, pointing to a blond haired boy with clothes covered in ashes.

"Gazzy!" a dark haired emo dude` that looked about fourteen (like us) snapped.

The frightened little boy snapped his wings in, wincing in pain. Scarlet must have felt sorry for him because she opened HER wings. Her wings were like a Scarlet Macaw's. Her bright blue eyes were filled with asking trust.

"It's okay, I have wings too" she cooed.

"I think they can see that." I muttered. Big mistake. Scarlet slugged me in the arm. I winced a tiny bit. That's one thing about Scarlet, she is great at combat. She might not sound it or look it, but she is. But so am I!

"You have wings too don't you?" asked a little blond haired girl looking at me.

"Yes, I do" I replied sweetly at the adorable little girl.

"Can they come with us Max?" the little girl asked.

"I need to see one thing first: If they can fly."


	3. Chapter 3

Take to the Sky

Chapter 3

Fang's P.O.V

I doubted these girls could fly. Where would they get training? Why would these girls look almost completely healed?

"Fang, pay attention. Scarlet and Lux look like the hawks we saw!" said Angel, breaking my train of thought.

I decided to listen for once. If they looked like the hawks, I had to see this.

The girl with the colorful wings (I didn't like them that much) brought the tip of her feathers in and dived down gracefully. She came back up into the sky and high fived the girl with caramel hair.

"So!" the bright one called. "Are we in?" The girls flew back to the ledge, waiting for their answer.

"I guess so." replied Max. That was strange, Max usually asks questions and is more cautious before trusting someone.

"What are your names?" asked Nudge.

"I'm Lux, and this is Scarlet." Said the caramel haired girl. "What are your names?" "I'm Fang, you know Max, this is Iggy, this is Nudge, this is Gazzy, and Angel. And there's Total, who you apparently also know."

Max shot me a look that said, "Since when did you start talking?" I gave her a glare and looked at the girls.

"So?" Scarlet asked. "Where are we going to go now?"

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORS 

Sorry this is quite a short chapter. Please keep on reading ! 

Spoiler Alert: The flock will soon take control of an ice cream truck!


	4. Chapter 4

Take to the Sky

We don't own Maximum Ride!

Chapter 4

Scarlet's P.O.V

"We are going to go to Arizona to pick up a piece of info that might help us get inside the school." Said Max. I quickly inferred that she was the leader of the flock.

"Lux!" I yelled (I scream/yell a lot, don't I?" "Take to the sky!" Lux gave me a quick nod and soared into the air. Her glossy Blue Jay wings shone in the sunlight. The command earned me a glare from Max.

"Can I talk to you?" she said, beckoning me into a high tree.

"This," Max snarled, "Is my flock. I tell people what to do, and when to do things. Is that clear?"

"You sound a lot like a human teacher" I laughed.

Max quickly tried to punch me, but I ducked and flew to a point just above the cliff. Max quickly followed me, and I kicked her.

"Max!" Angel called up to my temporary enemy. "You shouldn't fight another member of the flock. We have to get to Arizona!"

"I know Angel, but this girl here is being naughty and I could get extremely mad at her…" She replied with her tone changing from soft and nice to hard and mean, turning from Angel to me.

"Max just STOP!" Fang yelled up at her. "We need to go now! Come on! I know you're the leader, but your letting your anger get the best of you."

Max sighed. "I guess that your right. Sorry Scarlet."

I was fine with it.

"It's all good. Now lets get FLYING! YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Time Skip!

"Alright guys, we should be heading just over Texas. Don't fly to far down Nudge! Iggy stop spitting at people down below! Gazzy, I know you have a bomb in your hands. Don't hide it!" Max was trying to get the flock together. I wanted to help her, but she would go into one of her Maxpages (Short for Max Rampages) again.

"Guys!" Lux screamed, "I see a group of something behind us!" I whirled around, because Lux isn't really afraid of anything, unless it might seriously hurt us.

"The new version of Flyboys. Damn!" Max cursed under her breath. "Everyone, get ready to attack!"

When Max said that, everyone looked ready and alert. I got my silver hunting knife with a garnet handle out.

"How did ya get that?" Fang asked, his face showing the emotion of wonder. "Lux and I steal things from time to time. Were a bit unwelcome almost anywhere." "Does Lux have a knife too?" "Lux has a scythe with an amethyst carved into the blade."

"GUYS!" Max screamed, "GET READY THEYRE RIGHT HERE!"

To prove her point, a Flyboy started attacking her close range. She punched it, but I didn't get to see her finish it off because I had my own battle to fight.

I soon figured out that the Flyboys had skin (Like the demon cheetah we fought to survive-Ask later) but were robots. And could fly. Robots and flying don't mix, how did they create these things?

I tried stabbing my knife into one's shin. It leaked out oil, but didn't die. It charged at me again, and I flew between it's legs, turning around, and stabbing it's Achilles heel.

To my surprise, it malfunctioned and dropped like a stone. Just like that, they all began to fizzle, and their eyes became dark.

"That must have been the control Flyboy." Max explained. "If you kill it, they all die. If you don't…." I understood clearly what would happen. I was too shocked to handle the piece of information. _Are the testers that stupid? _I thought. (Testers are the people that tested us and created us back in the Instutute, Hence the name testers) But soon I understood. There was a lot of them. If we couldn't find the controller in time, then we were bird seed. (Get it? Get it? Never mind.)

"Alright guys!" Max announced, "Were going to set up camp here."

"In the city? Really?" Iggy complained. "I won't be able to tell Fang from Angel in there."

"There will be good food and hotels." Total coaxed.

"Let's take a vote!" Max, Lux, and me said at the same time. Max chuckled.

"Raise your hand for City!" Max called out. Nudge raised her hand and started blabbering.

"ZOMG! WE ARE SO GOING TO THE CITY! THERE'S CLOTHES AND SHOES AND FANCY RESTURANTS AND" It looked like Nudge wanted to say something else but Max cut her off. "Anyone else want to go to the city?" Gazzy, Angel, Lux, Total and Max raised their hands.

"Majority wins. City it is!" Max called as she swooped down on top of the city sign it said _Welcome to San Rosa. _Max landed on a part of the T. We followed her on to it.

"I see a hotel from here. Let's check in" Max said, casually jumping of the T and landing in a dark alley. I tried to get into the alley but landed on top of a restaurant. I jumped again from there.

Everyone jumped into the dark alley after me. We went into the hotel and checked in, slowly trudging up to our room on the 12th floor.

**AUTHORS NOTES **

**FWI, San Rosa is not an actual city in Texas. If your wondering where the ice cream truck is, it's coming later. Fly out! **

**FaxForever28 **


	5. The Deadly Ice Cream Truck

Take to the Sky

We don't own Maximum Ride!

Chapter Five: The Deadly Ice Cream Truck

Nudge's P.O.V

I think that I was the only one exited to get to the hotel room. I was bouncing up and down until we got to the elevator. A woman clerk in France told us not to jump up and down in an elevator, and we did and… let's just say it was pretty ugly!

Once we got to the hotel room, we made bed sharations (Wonderful new word that moi invented, right?). Max and Angel shared, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy shared. (Gazzy would usually get his own bed, but Scarlet and Lux are here so… ya get it right?) Scarlet and Lux, and I got my own bed! YAY!

So, you're wondering, why does Nudge get her own bed? Let me give you reasons;

I'm really awesome! (Easy one, right?)

Max likes me best (Super Easy one!)

I move and kick in my sleep. (Didn't guess that one, did ya?)

Anyways, Fang and Iggy were begging Max to change the sharations (I made up that word, remember?), but she said no.

Fang was all like "Nooooooo! Max please change the sharations! Nudge thanks for that awesome word!"

And Iggy was like " No I'm gonna die change the sharations Max! Nudge thanks for that super cool worrrdddd!"

Confession Time: They didn't actually say that. Let me show you what they did say;

"Really Max? Are you that messed up! You know why Gazzy got his name! Please don't make me share a bed with him!" Fang yelped.

"Good-Bye world. Prepare for me to die in my sleep. I leave my … well, everything to Gazzy and Fang… Max are you going to change the bed assignments yet?" Iggy wailed.

"Nope!" Max said, looking amused.

"Ha ha! I get my own bed Iggy!" I taunted him.

"Shut up Nudge" he said while slugging me in the arm.

"ZOMG! You just want to go, don't you?" I screamed at him, hearing the guests below saying nasty things about our hotel room.

"Guys just shut up! Let's all go to sleep." Max yelled.

"I'm cool with that." Said the new girl Lux. Boy did she need a clothes, hair, and makeup make over. (She still looks pretty, don't worry I'm not in danger of becoming ugly!)

I'm climbed into bed, trying to imagine what Lux would look like with Smokey Eyes # 34.

Time Skip!

In the morning Max decided we should have ice cream for breakfast. (She's the best leader ever, isn't she?)

"How do we get ice cream?" Scarlet asked.

"You umm… buy it?" I replied like she was oblivious to the modern world.

"Scarlet and I never actually bought anything, we just stole it." Lux explained

"We've never stole from an ice cream truck…" Scarlet finished.

"You guys have never had ice cream?" Angel asked.

"No we haven't" Lux said sweetly to the little devil.

_Really Angel?_ I thought to myself. _You didn't tell them you could mind read? _

_No, _Angel replied harshly. _Why?_ I cursed in my head, which was quite bad because Max doesn't want Angel swearing all the time.

_Never Mind!_ I snapped back and went back into the conversation happing outside of my brain.

"Alright, Lux, Scarlet, come with me. We're going to go for ice cream"

And they just walked away to the nearby ice cream truck.

I was daydreaming a little about Lux and Scarlet and how hard life was for them, not having any money.

"EVERYONE!" Scarlet screamed.

"MAX... IS… IS…" Scarlet yelled between sobs. Everyone in a 60 ft. radius looked at us. Wow, we must be popular.

"What? Max is what?" Gazzy said curiously.

"ga-gone" Lux finished quietly.

"WHAT!" Fang screamed. Again, people stared at us. Why couldn't we just be normal?

"She got kidnapped by a tester in the truck." Scarlet said quietly. I was about to ask her what a tester was but… see below.

"Well screw you if you don't say we should go get her back!" Iggy replied.

A smile broke out on Scarlet's face.

"Let's do this thing! AIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Time Skip!

We were in an ice cream truck, at a four way intersection 5 miles outside of San Rosa. Max, and the other ice cream truck, were lost in the fog, and everyone wanted to get her back.

"We need a temporary leader to help get Max back" Fang said.

"Who votes for…" Fang paused while looking around.

"Iggy." No one raised their hand.

"Thanks everyone!" Iggy said, quite annoyed.

"Who votes for me?" Fang asked. No one raised their hand again.

"Who votes for… Scarlet and Lux?"

"What?" I asked. "Two leaders?"

Slowly, but surely, everyone raised their hand.

Scarlet laughed.

"Bow to our superior greatness!" Lux giggled.

Everyone (Including Fang) laughed.


	6. Arizona, here we come!

Take to the Sky

We don't own Maximum Ride! (Boo Hoo, right?)

Chapter 6: Arizona, here we come!

Iggy P.O.V

I was sort of mad when Scarlet and Lux got voted leader.

They are girls! Girls make sort of bad leaders! (With the exception of Max.) And, those girls, as Nudge would put it, (New personal low: quoting Nudge.) F.Y. effin' I. , those girls are new! New members of the flock can't make good leaders! Oh well!

"Alright guys!" Scarlet spoke up. "We should quickly get to Arizona, so we can get the piece of info that Max wanted, so we shouldn't have to go back when we rescue Max. Also, I figured out that we need to go to… the Institute."

"But like, why?" Nudge asked. "We have to go to Arizona, and like go to a place we hate, and you like, hate, and that's a long way away and"

"Shut up Nudge!" Fang yelled. "She's gonna explain that."

Nudge burst into tears. I sighed, exasperated. Nudge does that every time someone tells her to be quiet but Max. God, it's annoying. That doesn't mean I dislike her but… she can act really childish sometimes.

"We need to get a key from the Institute to open the lab experiments', so we can get Max. Okay?"

Everyone nodded, a little bit sad. But, the amazing Iggy spoke up first, breaking the silence.

"So what are we gonna do first?" I asked patiently.

"I think we should check out of the hotel, and fly to Arizona. Get the piece of info Max wanted, rest and get supplies, then fly to New York to get the key." Lux replied.

"Time to go back to the hotel, and get whatever stuff you have." Scarlet called out as we were getting in the truck.

"Excuse me? Why are you driving?" I asked Lux.

"Uhh…" Lux thought a moment.

"Lux your too nice!" Scarlet whispered, but I could still hear it. I have better hearing then everyone here because I'm blind. Big, fat, Bonus.

"Because she said so!" Scarlet yelled at me. "And I'm sitting shotgun!" She called, buckling in to show she was serious.

"Scarlet?" Nudge asked, still a little teary.

"Yeah?" Scarlet asked, a tiny bit irritated.

"What do you have in your pocket?" Nudge asked, voice changing from teary to curious.

"My hunting knife." She replied flatly. And for the rest of the bumpy, swerving ride, the truck was silent. Except for the sound of Gazzy slurping on ice cream.

Time Skip!

We checked out, walked out of San Rosa, and started flying.

"Fang?" Scarlet asked, soaring a little closer to him.

"Yeah?" he asked shakily.

"How much time 'til we get to Arizona?" Scarlet asked.

But she never got her answer because at that moment, Fang was shot out of the sky.

**AUTHORS NOTES **

We scared ya'll there, didn't we? Well, we need your help. Yes We said/wrote YOU! We need to know, who is the weakest of the flock, NOT COUNTING LUX OR SCARLET! We need this info really, really quickly, or else you won't get to help us with some certain things. Thanks! _ Fly on, _

_FaxForever28_


	7. Chapter 7

Take to the Sky

We don't own Maximum Ride! (We're getting tired of writing this!)

Chapter 7

Max's P.O.V.

_Flashback _

"_What the?" Lux said as they opened the door to the ice cream truck, revealing a horrid dog crate, and dragged me inside. Showing expertise, they quickly gagged me and threw me in the crate. _

"_Nighty Night Maxie." Said a voice that was almost soothing, as gas filled the truck, putting me into a deep sleep. _

_Flashback Ends! _

I was chained onto a white, hard cot, so I couldn't get up. I tried to speak, but the same, soothing voice hushed me.

"Max, don't try to speak…" he said. (I could tell it was a he, the voice was masculine.)

"Why?" I squeaked, but it sounded more like, _Weweleblablable? _

"Because. Your mouth has been dried and nummed, and your voice has been temporarily altered."

"Then how can you understand me?" Which, sounded more like, _Thebledfowedvangtduuurundera ngsdmouw? _

"I can understand you because I'm you. But a boy."

_No! _ I thought. _This guy must be lying! _

"I'm not lying Maximum." Oh so he can read my mind? Wonderful!

_Then what's your name? _I asked him, a clear tone of annoyance in my voice.(Or is that thought? I have no idea.)

"They call me Male Max, but I prefer Mark."

I felt a little bit sad for him. He wasn't made to be an individual person. And my clones always ended up dying. The flock got the scoop that they tried to make more me's to predict what I would do in some situations, but the clones just expired.

_Why did they create you? _I asked.

"God, Max, you have a lot of questions!" he laughed.

I smiled. I was beginning to like him. Your probably thinking, _Wait what? The great Maximum Ride has feelings?_ Yes I do! I think…

"Well," Male Max, I mean Mark said, breaking the silence. "They created me because they wanted to see who was stronger. Me… or you." He said with a tone of sadness. I knew something was going on I didn't know. Mark obviously wanted to help me, so if something bad was gonna happen to me, he would be sad so… I don't know. But I better be on alert right?

"M.M! What are you doing in Subject 1's room?" yelled a whitecoat.

"I'm sorry Master." Mark said glumly, and trudged out of "My Room".

"Let's get started, shall we?" The whitecoat asked. He whistled, and more whitecoats with equipment came in. I was thinking, _what are they gonna do to me? _

"How do you like needles? Never mind that, brace yourself!" the whitecoat smiled. He obviously enjoyed his job. Not moving him anywhere good on my list!

"1..2..3!" another one said as he jammed a needle in my arm. I suddenly felt very hot. So hot, lava didn't even compare to this. I was lying down, still moaning. Then they dragged my chains on to a treadmill. Not good. They clipped it on, and I heard Mark say, _Theyre going to start the treadmill soon! Get up! Your going to have to start running! _

So, I got up and felt like barfing. I felt something up in my throat. I was obviously sick, and I wanted this nightmare to stop. I couldn't find the strength to pinch myself, so I started running as the whitecoats turned the treadmill on.

Time skip!

After going on the treadmill for about five hours, I actually did barf. 7 times. Right now I was laying on my cot, crying. I wanted to get away from here. The flock would surely come get me. Or would they? Maybe Scarlet took over as leader and lead them somewhere. But Fang come get me. Fang… Fang and I.

Flash Back!

"_M_ax_. I… I…" Fang stuttered. _

"_You what?" I asked softly. I didn't know what he was going to say. I thought he might have an expiration date, which I would kill myself that day If he did. _

"_I love you." Fang whispered. _

_I didn't know what to say. "I love you too" I replied. _

_Fang pulled me into a kiss. As our lips met, I put my hands around his neck. We stayed there for a long time in those woods, kissing passionately. I loved him. I did. _

Flash Back Ends!

The flock would look for me. They would. And they would find me. They would. But would I still be leader? Would I still be number one?

AUTHORS NOTE 

Did you like the Lovey-Dovey? Did you? Oh yeah, and I still need those answers on the topic!


End file.
